Games
Meus jogos favoritos. Ainda jogo alguns. Note que nem sempre o mesmo jogo está incluído em cada uma das plataformas para as quais foi lançado; escolho a que foi melhor em um termo geral para mim (caso do Alladin para Mega Drive, por exemplo, que considero superior ao do Super Nintendo). Também não há nenhum jogo na categoria de esportes, pois abomino tal gênero. Android (celular) * Alchemy * Brain Dots * DC Legends * Jurassic World Evolution * Megapolis * Pitfall * Plants vs. Zombies * Heroes Tactics * Saga of Survival * SimCity * Simpsons: Tapped Out * Workemon Arcade (fliperama) * Art of Fighting * Cabal * Captain America and the Avengers * Captain Commando * Dragon Fire * Dynamite Duke * Dungeons and Dragons: Shadow Over Mystara * E-SWAT * Fatal Fury 2 * Ghosts n' Goblins * Great Gurianos (Gladiator) * Legend of the Juju (Toki) * Marvel Super Heroes * Marvel vs. Capcom * Pachinko Sexy Reaction * RoboCop * Rygar * Shinobi * Simpsons * Sunset Riders * Super Street Fighter II * Street Fighter Zero 2 * World Heroes 2 * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Tetris * Time Gal Browse Você joga estes jogos diretamente de seu navegador (Internet Explorer, Chrome, Mozilla.... etc) * Electric Box 1 http://www.kongregate.com/games/TwinkleStarGames/electric-box * Electric Box 2 http://www.kongregate.com/games/TwinkleStarGames/electric-box-2 Facebook Gameroom * Big Business Deluxe * Star Trek Timelines Genesis/Mega Drive * Alex Kidd in the Enchantled Castle * Aladdin * Altered Beast * Castle of Illusions * Centurion: Defender of Rome * Columns * Chuck Rock * Chuck Rock 2: Son of Chuck * Crue Ball * Decap Attack * Dragon's Revenge * Dune: Battle for Arrakis * Dungeons and Dragons: Warriors of the Eternal Sun * Eternal Champions * Fighting Masters * Gemfire * Ghouls n' Ghosts * Golden Axe * Golden Axe II * Haunting starring Polterguy * The Immortal * Kid Chameleon * King's Bounty * Master of Monsters * Mystical Fighter * Phantasy Star II * Phantasy Star III * Phantasy Star IV * Revenge of Shinobi * Shadow Dancer * Shining Force * Shining Force II * Shinobi 3 * Splatterhouse 2 * Streets of Rage 3 * Truxton * Two Crude Dudes * Valis Master System * Alex Kidd in the Miracle World * Baku-Baku Animals * King's Quest * Miracle Warriors * Phantasy Star NES (Nintendo 8 bits) * The Bard's Tale: Tales of the Unknown * Dragon Quest IV * Final Fantasy * Final Fantasy II * Ultima: Exodus * Ultima Quest of the Avatar PC * The Bard's Tale (2004) * Age of Empires * Caesar III * Drakkhen * Dungeons and Dragons: Dragonshard * Dungeons and Dragons: Temple of the Elemental Evil * Empire Earth * Hearthstone * Heroes of Might and Magic III * Heroes of Might and Magic V * King's Bounty: The Legend * Might and Magic IV: Clouds of Xeen * Pharaoh * Ragnarok Online * Sid Meier's Civilization III * Sid Meier's Railroads * SimCity 4 * Spore * Steamworld Dig * Ultima Online * Ultima V: Lazarus (feito por fãs) * Zeus Master of Olympus Playstation * Final Fantasy Origins * Street Fighter Zero 3 Playstation 2 * Final Fantasy X * God of War * Phantasy Star Remake * Phantasy Star II Remake PSP * Dissidia Final Fantasy Sega CD * Final Fight CD Super Nintendo/Super Famicom * 7th Saga * The Adventures of Batman and Robin * Battletoads * B.O.B. * Chrono Trigger * Chuck Rock * Civilization * Contra III * Dead Dance (Tuff E Nuff) * Dragon Quest V * Drakkhen * Earthbound * E.V.O. * Final Fantasy IV * Final Fantasy V * Final Fantasy VI * F-Zero * Gemfire * Goofy Troop * Gradius III * Harley's Humongous Adventure * Harvest Moon * Joe & Mac * Legend of the Mystical Ninja * Legend of Zelda: A link to the past * Metal Warriors * Mortal Kombat 2 * Might and Magic 2 * Justice League Task Force * Rushing Beat II (Brawl Brothers) * ShadowRun * SimCity * Spanky's Quest * Spellcraft * Super Bomberman * Super Buster Bros. * Super Castlevania IV * Super Ghouls 'n' Ghosts * Super Mario All-Stars * Super Mario World * Super Mario: Yoshi's Island * Super Metroid * Super Ninja Boy * Super Valis IV * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles in Time * Ultima: Runes of Virtue * Ultima VI - The False Prophet * Ultima VII - The Black Gate * Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 * Wild Guns * Zombies ate my neighbours